Bomb Jumping
Bomb Jumping Bomb Jumping is an unofficial method that lets you traverse quickly and far if done right, in cost of health. Bomb Jumping can be executed with any explosive entity that deals knockback, is it a spawned bomb, your bomb or an enemy. It requires a lot of practice to master the practice of Bomb Jumping. In steps, this is how you perform the Bomb Jump: 1. Find a suitable bomb and where you want to get to. It’s best to choose bombs that don’t deal too much damage but can still push you away. 2.' Choose the right position. '''Most of the times you want to face the direction you want to fly. 3. '''Time it out right. '''Keep looking at the fuse of your bomb. Jump just as it’s about to explode to send you as far as possible. Nitro bombs explode right as you touch them, making them a great bomb to jump with. 4. '''Maneuver mid-air.' Try to find a safe spot to land on with no bombs or other threats such as magma. 5. Try to heal yourself after the jump. If you didn’t use your own bomb, you’ll take damage. Try to find a pizza, use a Heal skill or request healing from others to patch your wounds up. Remember that Bomb Jumping should be performed only if no other travel options are available or you have to move quickly from point A to point B. Tips and Tricks - * Bring a Heal skill with you to heal yourself up after a jump. Pizza Lover perk should maximize the effectiveness of pizza. * Practice a lot. This is simple. Try to get a Heal Spell with Tough Cookie perk to protect you from damage. * Don’t use Tank and Heavyweight Perk, as they’ll reduce your flight speed and range. * Hover skill lets you fly even further after an explosion, but Bomb Jumping should not be performed if this skill is available. A Platform skill lets you place a platform high in the sky, giving you safety for a few seconds. Bomb skill brings you your own, no-damage pocket bomb to jump with. * Recommended bombs 'to '''Bomb Jump '''with are: ** [[Bass Bomb|'Bass Bomb]]: 'their explosion deal no damage and have great force. They also explode numerous times, so you have multiple attempts. ** '''Firebomb: '''their explosion has a powerful blast force. ** '''Pressure Bomb: '''their explosion force is one of the strongest in the game. ** 'Nitro: '''their countdown makes it easier to time. ** '''Red Soccerbomb: '''Like '''Nitros, they can be easy to time your jump with. ** [[Tornado Bomb|'Tornado Bomb']]''': '''their ragdoll effect makes it easier to land on areas. * Recommended '''skills '''to '''Bomb Jump '''with are: ** '''Heal: '''to heal yourself after the explosion. ** '''Forcefield: '''to provide immunity from the explosion. ** '''Drumsticks: '''to heal yourself after the explosion. ** '''Healing Pulse: '''to heal yourself after the explosion. ** '''Platform: '''to create a safe platform in the sky for a short while. You may need to '''bomb jump '''vertically upwards or else you won't land on your own platform. Category:Bombs